


tissues

by kutiekeith (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Kitagawa Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kutiekeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how hard he tries, the tissue box always ends up empy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tissues

**Author's Note:**

> So [ azumanly ](azumanly.tumblr.com), a person who I hope I can call my friend on tumblr because I love her, wrote a list of headcannons for some characters (go read them and the rest of her headcannons they're so cute) and one of Kageyama's really stood out to me. It was "Kageyama has a tissue box next to his bedside and a picture frame of his whole entire team because he constantly has nightmares about middle school." And that made me sad. So I wrote a sad thing. It's just a drabble but I hope you enjoy~

He woke up with a start, sitting up quickly and chest heaving, blankets strewn about his legs. He looked straight ahead of him, wide eyed and heavily breathing, until he could feel something pricking at the corners of his eyes. And then there was a steady stream of tears going down his face. There was a hand over his mouth and he tried to hold his breath to prevent himself from sobbing but before he knew it, he let out a shuddering breath and began bawling, tears streaming down his cheeks. He reached out beside his bed for the box of tissues, and pulled out way too many.

One for each time he asked to learn but was ignored.

One for the silence on the court towards him from his teammates.

One for every toss that wasn’t received.

One for every crushed milk carton, crushed from the frustration and the anger towards everyone, but mostly himself.  


One for every time he walked off court with his head down and his shoulders shrugged, tired and unwelcomed.

He wiped his face and reached under his pillow, for the picture that was usually there. It was of his team. His current team. The team where Suga and Yamaguchi would always cheer him on and tell him to do his best. And Asahi was so gentle and so kind to him that it almost hurt. And Daichi would pat him on the back after a good practice and tell him about how he did a good job. And Noya was filled with so much energy that it made him want to have that much energy too. And Tanaka was so funny that he made practice enjoyable and made him want to laugh (even though he wouldn’t out loud). And Tsukishima was so stoic yet cared in his own way kind of like him. And Hinata who would tell him “As long as I’m here, you’ll be the strongest” and made him want to try his best and made him feel _wanted._  


He bites his lip and fights back the tears because he knows that it’s different. He knows. He knows his team is a family, is there to act as one unit. They’re there to love and support him because they care. And he is there to do the same for them because he’s so happy and so _thankful_.  


But the echoes of “King of the Court” and the sounds of lone sneakers on an empty court still ring in his head, and, chest tightening, he grabs for more tissues.  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ♡ my tumblr is [akaaishii](http://akaaishii.tumblr.com/) if you want to request something or just come cry with me over anime boys ; v ;


End file.
